fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - July 13, 2019
Welcome back! It's been a while, so there’s a lot of stuff. |-|Wiki News= Flipline Pages Customers, games, and towns made by Flipline Studios are now allowed to be added on this wiki. If you are interested in creating these pages, please follow the exact formatting as seen on: *Cameo - male customers *Bertha - female customers *Papa's Pizzeria - gamerias *Tacodale - cities If a customer has relatives and/or relationships, please add that to the page as well. Note that specific locations such as Tacodale Dry Cleaners or Buckwheat Bakery should not be added to the wiki. GamesNew Infobox GamesNew is the new infobox that will be used on game pages. Within the next few days, The Waffle Bot will replace all the old Games infoboxes with the new one. Anonymous Users Because of their negative contributions to the wiki, anonymous editing was disabled about a week ago. 5,000 Pages As of July 4 (or 5), the wiki has reached 5,000 pages! Congratulations to Fanofkinopio for creating the 5,000th page, Fuji Apple Slices. Thank you to everyone who has helped make this wiki the place it is today. |-|FANDOM News= Here's a broad overview of what's happened on Fandom in the past two weeks: *A new Discord channel for all of Fandom has been created *Missing Admin Dashboard stats and WAM scores from June 28 - July 6 have been restored |-|WAM Scores= WAM Scores since the last wiki update. * June 15: 2807 * June 16: 2238 * June 17: 1942 * June 18: 2276 * June 19: 2234 * June 20: 2276 * June 21: 2257 * June 22: 2165 * June 23: 2224 * June 24: 2233 * June 25: 2306 * June 26: 2403 * June 27: 2516 * June 28: 2563 * June 29: 2699 * June 30: 2746 * July 01: 2775 * July 02: 3512 * July 03: 3098 * July 04: 3052 * July 05: 2984 * July 06: 2334 * July 07: 2274 * July 08: 2226 * July 09: 2117 * July 10: 1731 * July 11: 1758 * July 12: 1773 AVERAGE: 2411.39 (average decrease of 116.03 compared to the two weeks from June 1 - June 14) Represents the highest WAM score over the two weeks. Represents the lowest WAM score over the two weeks. |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2020 For various reasons, Evan has lost interest in Flipline and has left Papa Louie Fanon Wiki along with all the other contributors there. After discussing this with Luis, it has been determined that Papa Louie Fanon Wiki will not be participating in the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020. The three remaining groups (FFCW, FSF, and FB) will be able to enter 32 customers each. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 The submission stage of KCP19 has begun! If you are participating, please fill out a row on this page. When the voting stage begins, please fill out the "link" section so other users can vote for your customers. Two New Segments Touring the Terrain is a new segment that I created based on Travel Trout Tours. Each blog post will showcase a location in the Fanon World. I will create blog posts whenever I have time, but it will likely be every month. Take a look at the first blog post about Bitton's Buttons here! Alex's Merging Lab is a new segment created by Jyappeul. Each blog post showcases two Flipline/FSFW customers that have been combined into one. See the first blog post here and the second blog post here! My Schedule Starting July 15 and ending July 24, I will be out of town, so I will be editing from a completely different time zone. Please do not be alarmed if you see me editing at a different time than I usually do. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Random Poll Would you rather climb up Mount Everest during a blizzard? or swim across the English Channel in the middle of winter? Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update